A current topic receiving increased attention and research is the modification of hemodynamics to improve stent outcomes. It has been theorized that inducing spiral flow can increase the sheer stress at the surface of an implant, and thereby reduced thrombosis in the implant and reduce restenosis. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,704 teaches attachment of an inelastic helical plastic strip to the outer surface of a balloon in order to cause the balloon to assume a helical shape upon inflation. This reference further suggests that, upon inflation, the balloon can cause a stent to adopt the helical geometry of the balloon to create a helical flow lumen when the balloon is deflated and removed after deployment. This reference also teaches modifying a stent to include a helical constraint to supposedly produce the same effect. While the concept may appear sound, modifying either balloon catheters and/or stents with attached helical plastic strips can prove extremely problematic when attempting to transform from an experimental proof of concept to mass production with consistent results.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.